


Understanding

by CalicoPudding



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dysphoria kicks ass sometimes, luckily enough for Kenma, Shouyou's still in town when their practice match is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have trans Kenma and Hinata because why the hell not? I love these two to death and I love their interactions, so I figured I'd give it a shot!

"Do you need me to grab shrimpy? His team is still here, but they're getting ready to go," Kuroo says, trying his best not to sound hurt. Kenma had left their practice match early, so Karasuno is only just beginning to pack up their things.

He loves Kenma, really he does, but there are some things he just can't help him with. The little crow was a godsend for Kenma, and Kuroo likes the little guy, that doesn't mean he can't be jealous.

Kenma mumbles a yes and Kuroo can hear him roll over, most likely shoving his head into a pillow.

It's not the first time Kenma's wanted Hinata over, and it's not like he kicks Kuroo out when it comes to time spent with the other boy. Hinata's something of a comfort, someone with shared experience who Kenma can relate to on these sorts of things. And while Kuroo grew up with Kenma, he can't entirely say he knows what he's going through. It's rare that Hinata's actually in town, usually he only sees Kenma when they do their practice matches. Otherwise it's text messages and video calls.

"All right, I'll go talk to Sawamura and Hinata, and probably Hinata's mom, see you soon Kenma," Kuroo waits for Kenma's grumbled response before hanging up the phone.

He jogs outside to where Karasuno's captain is looking on over his teammates, keeping an eye out for any squabbles that might erupt between his first years. Hinata's easy enough to catch sight of, his fiery hair giving him away. The shorty's chattering away with Kageyama, gesticulating wildly, almost smacking Tsukishima in the arm as he does so.

"Oi, Hinata," he calls, drawing the attention of the entire team. Hinata doesn't seem to notice, but if he does he doesn't care, and jogs over, looking up at Kuroo expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I was just on the phone with Kenma, you mind coming over to stay with him for a little while? If your captain, and your mom, doesn't mind."

"Yeah, sure! Lemme' go ask real quick."

Hinata runs off and there's not a doubt in Kuroo's mind that the other boy knows exactly what he's talking about. That's probably one of the reasons Kenma likes him so much.

Most of the team is loaded on the bus by the time they have their answer. Daichi doesn't mind because there's no school the following day, and he trusts Kuroo enough to know that Hinata's not going to get hurt in any way. It takes a little more convincing for Hinata's mother, she knows Kenma, likes the boy even, and it takes a seven minute conversation with Kuroo for Hinata to get permission. But it happens, so it's okay.

* * *

Hinata waves goodbye to his team then shoulders his bag. Kuroo gets his own team squared away and locks up the gym, then gathers his things and fires off a quick text to let Kenma know they're on they're way.

"Is that why he left early?" Hinata asks as they begin walking.

"Yeah," Kuroo replies, stifling a yawn, "he said something about the cramps being really bad today."

"Oh, I hate that," Hinata scowls and shifts his grip on his bag.

They make easy chatter as they walk, it's mostly Hinata recapping their practice match, asking Kuroo about some of his team members and their new techniques. Kuroo appreciates his enthusiasm, the boy is always excited, and the forest fire level passion he has for volleyball is commendable.

Soon enough they arrive at Kenma's house, Kuroo has a spare key so he lets them both in, slipping off his shoes.

"I'm just gonna say hi real quick, then he's all yours," Kuroo says, ruffling Hinata's hair.

The smaller boy frowns, trying to fix his already messy hair, but nods and follows Kuroo to Kenma's room.

Kenma pokes his head out from the pillow to take in his two guests.

"Kuroo, Shouyou," he mumbles, pushing himself to sit up, his face pinched up in discomfort.

"I've got some ibuprofen in my bag!" Hinata all but shouts, dropping to the ground to the dig through his things. Kuroo chuckles and sits next to Kenma.

"You need anything else?" he asks, pressing a kiss to Kenma's forehead.

"I think Shouyou's got it covered, but thanks."

"Of course, kitten. I've got some stuff I gotta do, but give me a call when shorty's ready to leave, I'll walk him to the station."

Kenma just turns his body so he's more or less resting himself against Kuroo's chest, not that the older boy minds.

"Will do."

Hinata's found the Ibuprofen by now, and he's struggling with the cap. It brings a soft grin to Kenma's lips and Kuroo finds it in himself to laugh. He holds out a hand for the bottle and Hinata hands it over with a sheepish grin.

When Kuroo's sure the other boys are set, he gives Kenma another kiss and ruffles Hinata's hair before taking his leave.

* * *

Hinata takes a seat on Kenma's bed and gives him a smile to rival the brightness of the sun.

"You missed an awesome practice!" Hinata begins, an excited flush rising in his cheeks, "We actually rotated Kageyama and Suga-san after you left, it was so cool!"

Kenma listens as Hinata talks, glad that the other boy has no issue with filling silences. He pulls his comforter up and over his shoulders, tugging it down so it falls over his chest, obscuring his body. The action doesn't go unnoticed by his friend, but Hinata doesn't say anything, just smiles wider and talks faster.

After Hinata's given him a play by play of what happened after he left practice, he asks Kenma about any new games he's started. Kenma grabs his handheld from the bedside table and rolls onto his stomach, shifting until the dull ache in his hips dies down. Hinata follows his example, helping him prop himself up on a pillow.

It takes about point two seconds for Hinata to notice the restless shifting in Kenma's hips and the way he's subtly arching his back.

"Do you want me to get you a warm washcloth?" Hinata asks.

Kenma sighs, but nods. Hinata settles one of his hands on Kenma's shoulders, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"It'll be okay," he says with a smile.

Hinata scampers off the bed and to the bathroom, pulling a washcloth from one of the cupboards and wetting it with hot water from the tap. He wrings it out and brings it back, motioning gently for Kenma to roll onto his back. Kenma tugs his shirt up to expose the skin of his stomach and Hinata sets the washcloth there, pressing slightly so the heat spreads.

"Better?"

"Mm."

Hinata's about to start talking again, to take Kenma's mind off the dysphoria that's no doubt starting to take a serious toll, when Kenma throws his arm over his eyes and lets out a quiet huff.

"Is it bad today?" he asks quietly, sitting up and criss-crossing his legs, clasping his hands and jamming them between his thighs.

"Yeah," Kenma says quietly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just keep talking."

Hinata doesn't have a problem with that. He talks about a new quick he and Kageyama are working on, he talks about his tutoring sessions with Yachi and how he actually got a good grade on one of his tests. He talks about his little sister, who still slips up sometimes, and how she drew him a picture captioned: 'Greatest Big Brother in the World', the picture is hanging up on his bedroom wall. He talks about his new binder, he even digs it out of his bag, having not changed back into it after the practice match. He talks until the minuscule grimace of pain on Kenma's face has disappeared.

The pain has gone down some, Kenma's not sure if he has some resistance to pain medication, or if he needed to take more of it, and he manages to sit up, moving the washcloth and dropping it onto the floor, not really caring. Hinata chuckles but straightens up a little. Kenma readjusts his blanket so it covers his chest again. He'd wear his binder but his chest pains are ridiculous during his periods and he'd rather not deal with the extra discomfort.

"Thanks, Shouyou."

"Of course."

The smile he gets is blinding, Hinata seems to radiate with joy and it tugs a smile onto Kenma's lips.

"You should come over some time," Hinata says. Kuroo is on his way to take him to the station, "Natsu hasn't met you yet but I think you two would get along."

"I'd like that."


End file.
